english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (638 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (545 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (469 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (456 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (453 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (429 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (423 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (397 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (382 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (381 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (377 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (351 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (332 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (327 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (304 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (282 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (276 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (272 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (263 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (256 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (251 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (247 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (246 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (235 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (223 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (221 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (221 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (220 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (218 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (214 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (212 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (208 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (203 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (202 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (199 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (198 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (191 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (190 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (187 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (186 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (184 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (174 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (171 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (169 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (163 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (150 VA titles) (American) † #Troy Baker (149 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (148 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (146 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (146 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (145 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (144 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (143 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (142 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (142 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (140 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (139 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (139 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (137 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (137 VA titles) (British) #Paul Eiding (137 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (135 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (133 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (132 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (132 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (131 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (131 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (130 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (129 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jason Marsden (129 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (129 VA titles) (American) † #S. Scott Bullock (124 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (122 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (122 VA titles) (Canadian) #Susanne Blakeslee (122 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (121 VA titles) (British) #David Lodge (120 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (120 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (119 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (119 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (118 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (117 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (116 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (116 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (115 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (115 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (114 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (112 VA titles) (British) #Alan Oppenheimer (110 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (110 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (110 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (109 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (109 VA titles) (American) #E.G. Daily (107 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (106 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (106 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (106 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (106 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (106 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (105 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia